Amor y Passion
by Slash Black
Summary: Capitulo 6: eeeemmm... sin comentarios, solo leanlo y manden reviews
1. En busca de Placer

Eran las 1 de la mañana y Hermoine todavia pensaba   
en Harry, se habia enamorado despues de que por   
casualidad lo viera desnudo en el vestuario de su  
equipo de quidditch, lo amaba segun ella, queria  
ser suya y no hallaba como hacerlo para que el se  
enamorara de ella.  
Decidio partir a esa hora de la casa de los Weasley   
hacia donde los tios de Harry, necesitaba verle,   
tomo el auto y volo donde el. Al llegar toco en su  
ventana.  
  
Harry se desperto y abrio la ventana asustado por  
que pensaba que algo le habia ocurrido. Hermoine   
salto del auto sin decir una sola palabra y el auto  
se fue.  
  
-¿Que te paso Hermoine?- pregunto preocupado Harry  
-No nada, nada mas queria... queria venir a invitarte  
para el campeonato de Quidditch mañana y aprovechar   
de quedarme contigo para que no perdamos tiempo en   
venirte a buscar mañana- dijo buscando escusa  
-¿Quien mas va?- Pregunto Harry entusiasta  
-mmmmm, solo los dos- contesto ella  
  
Harry se quedo pensando, pues no tenia donde hacer  
dormir a Hermoine  
  
-Hermoine tenemos un problema- dijo  
-¿cual?- contesto  
-no se donde vas a dormir, pues mi pieza tiene una   
sola cama- dijo Harry angustiado  
  
En ese momento Hermoine se puso firme y dijo  
  
-No me molestaria acostarme junto a ti- con cara de   
picara  
-mmmm.... pe.. pero... bueno si no te molesta  
  
Harry pensaba en ese momento lo que podia hacer con  
ella en la cama pero su unica pregunta era si ella lo  
dejaria hacer algo  
  
-Acostemonos entonces, ya que dices que tenemos que  
levantarnos temprano- Hermoine no hallaba hora de   
acostarse con el  
-Si, claro- dijo Harry pensando en los pechos de   
hermoine  
  
Se acosto ella al rincon y le pidio que se diese   
vuelta un momento mientras ella se ponia su camisola  
(pijama, ropa de dormir), harry ya estaba con su  
pijama por lo tanto se acosto con ella, apagaron la  
luz, Harry se habia arrepentido pues consideraba a   
Hermoine una super amiga, asi que se dio vuelta y   
se puso a dormir, mientras Hermoine no hallaba como  
acercarse. Por ultimo se armo de valor y lo abrazo  
Harry estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que ella   
deslizo su mano por su pecho y luego se puso a jugar  
con su ombligo. Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba   
excitado. Harry le tomo las manos y suavemente se las  
dirigio a su pene. Ella lo tomo y comenzo a hacerle   
una paja, al cabo de un rato Harry decidio darse vuelta  
hacia ella, la miro y sin palabras le subio la camisola  
hasta llegar a su cintura, para luego tomar sus bragas  
de un costado y bajarselas hasta las rodillas, en ese  
momento ella flecto las rodillas y Harry termino de   
quitarle las bragas y las tiro al suelo, a continuacion  
se subio arriba de ella bajandose los pantalones, sin   
duda Hermoine seria suya esa noche, se destaparon, el   
le tomo las piernas y se las separo dejando al  
descubierto su entrepierna, se puso sobre ella dejando  
su cara frente a frente con la de ella, con una mano  
tomo su pene y lo puso en la entrada, para luego   
introducirlo suavemente, !uhmm, uhmm, ah! fueron las   
expresiones de Harry, mientras hermoine apretaba  
por el dolor, y despues de dos o tres embestidas  
todo se convirtio en placer, La virginidad de Hermoine   
desaparecio, hicieron el amor y al cabo de un rato  
el termino dentro, mientras Hermoine se consumia en  
un interminable orgasmo.  
  
  
  
Lo que paso despues y los dias siguientes se lo dejo   
a criterio de cada quien si desean que yo termine   
la historia envienme Reviews y sin problemas imaginare  
lo que paso despues.   
  
Chaussaa. Slash Black  
Reviews porfa' 


	2. Harry cae ante Ginny

Nota: aqui esta el segundo capitulo para los que lo pidieron, gracias  
x los reviews, envienme mas porfa'  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2:   
  
A la mañana siguiente despues de aquella noche de amor, Hermoine se  
levanto primero y se dirigió al baño, al volver vio que Harry no   
estaba en la cama sino que se habia sentado al borde y cuando entro  
le dijo:  
  
-Hermoine ¿crees que lo que hicimos estuvo bien?- pregunto con   
con sentimiento de culpa  
-mmmmm ¿porque? estas arrepentido- Pregunto seria  
-no, por supuesto que no- Harry con cara de no me pegues  
-¿entonces?- dijo enfadada   
-lo que pasa es que como somos amigos- dijo Harry con cara de   
inocencia  
-No!, ya no somos amigos, ahora somos novios- dijo Hermoine con   
autoridad  
-ah, bueno- dijo Potter   
  
Ella se acerco y lo beso, a continuacion irian al campeonato de   
Quidditch, ella se vistio e intentaron salir por la ventana, el   
auto estaba abajo y era muy temprano, casi las 6 de la mañana  
harry se colgo de la ventana y se dejo caer encima del pasto que  
como era abundante no le dolio el porrazo, Ella se encaramo a la  
ventana sacando los pies primero para dejarse caer y de abajo   
harry observaba muy atento debajo de la falda de ella. hermoine  
cayo y ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al estadio. Al llegar  
se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley, estaban muy enfadados  
con Hermoine pues ella habia sacado el auto sin permiso.  
  
-Señor Weasley, disculpeme por sacar el auto, solo fui a buscar   
a Harry- dijo con voz tierna  
-Bueno- dijo seriamente el Sr Weasley  
  
harry saludo a todos incluyendo a Ginny, ella al verlo parecia que  
se habia dado cuenta de todo, no queria saludarlo, ni siquiera   
dirigirle una mirada. Mucho menos quizo saludar a Hermoine a quien  
mientras entraban al estadio le dijo  
  
-Hermoine eres una muy mala persona- triste  
-¿porque me dices eso?- dijo con cara de sorpresa  
-como que porque, se muy bien lo que tu y harry estuvieron haciendo  
anoche- dijo seria  
-queee!!!!!!- dijo Hermoine casi aturdida (como podia saber Ginny  
que ella se habia acostado con harry)  
-No lo niegues, te segui con la escoba de mama, y te vi entrar al   
cuarto de Harry y vi tambien cuando apagaron la luz y se acostaron-  
  
Hermoine quedo con cara de espasmo, pues Ginny sabia todo asi que  
le dijo  
  
-Ginny si tu no dices nada te juro que te dejo a Harry- dijo buscando  
una solucion rapida  
  
a esta propocicion Ginny acepto sin demoras pues sin querer le habia  
salido lo que queria  
  
-acepto- dijo Ginny con cara alegre  
  
Entraron al Gimnasio mientras Hermoine pensaba en que alomejor de  
verdad no amaba a Harry ya que fue tan facil "regalarlo" a Ginny  
asi que simplemente se decidió a olvidarlo  
Harry se sento junto a Hermoine pero esta le esquivaba los abrazos,  
y los besos, entonces harry le pregunto  
  
-Que pasa?-   
-Harry, tu y yo terminamos, lo nuestro fue solo placer entiendes  
es solo atraccion, no hay amor debes entenderlo, solo sigamos   
siendo amigos y sabes te recomiendo a Ginny ella es una super   
buena persona, deberias fijarte en ella- Dijo seria   
  
harry agacho la cabeza se sentía super mal, no queria ver ya el   
partido de quidditch, asi que angustiado se puso de pie y camino  
a la escalera de bajada. Ginny lo miro por un momento se sintio  
mal de separarlo de Hermoine pero despues penso que ese era el   
momento de ir tras el para decirle de una vez lo mucho que lo   
amaba y necesitaba estar a su lado.  
  
Se puso de pie despacio para que no notaran que ella salia detras  
de Potter. Encontro al pobre Harry sentado en la entrada y se   
sento al lado de el mirando hacia adelante le dijo  
  
-Que ocurre harry?- te sientes mal  
-No- contesto tristemente el  
-Sabes, hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo- (cambiando su   
su mirada hacia los ojos de Harry)  
-Que cosa quieres decime ginny?- pregunto harry un poco desanimado  
-Yo quiero decirte que... que... Te amo con todo mi corazon y que   
si querias podrias ser mi novio-  
  
harry se sonrió y le pregunto  
  
-quieres que yo sea tu novio?-  
-claro- contesto ella  
-la verdad yo no me habia fijado lo bella que eras y me encantaria  
ser tu novio- dijo con cara de enamorado mirandola directamente a   
los ojos.  
  
Ginny lo abrazo para luego darle el beso mas rico que jamas Harry   
habia probado en su mente pensaba, (como puede Ginny besar mejor  
que Hermoine), y de un momento a otro no lo penso mas, se dejo   
besar, y la beso, el beso duro varios minutos y luego mirandose se  
pusieron en pie y volvieron al partido tomados de las manos.  
  
Al llegar dentro donde estaban Hermoine le cerro un ojo a Harry en   
señal de que todo lo que habia pasado era para mejor y con una   
sonrisa tierna afirmo su amistad hacia el. Hermoine se cambio de  
asiento al lado de Ron, quien estaba entusiasmado con el partido   
Harry y Ginny la miraban pues por la sonrisa picara que ella llevaba  
en la cara era predecible que iba a hacer algo raro. Los padres de   
Ron estaban en primera fila por lo que no se dieron cuenta de nada   
de lo que habia pasado hasta el momento.  
Hermoine sabia que Harry y Ginny la miraban asi que decidio hacer algo,  
comenzo a abrasar a Ron y este se puso nervioso, colorado, y por  
su verguenza no se daba vuelta hacia ella. Estubo abrazandole un buen  
rato hasta que Hermoine se paro y se dirigio donde estaban Potter y  
Ginny besandose, le pregunto directamente a Harry  
  
-¿andas trayendo la manta para hacerse invisible?-   
-si- contesto harry entregandole la manta  
  
Volvio donde Ron, puso la manta sobre el sillon de al lado y volvio  
a abrazar a Ron y luego ya le besaba el cuello, Ron se habia excitado  
y ella lo habia notado en sus pantalones. Tomo la manta del padre de   
Harry y cubrio a Ron y a ella con esta. Ella se inco sobre sus rodillas  
frente a Ron el cual la miraba sin decir una palabra. hermoine   
desabrocho el pantalon del, y saco a relucir la verga de Ron, la tomo  
en sus manos, agacho la cabeza y la beso hasta que derrpente ya la   
tenia en la boca y le estaba dando a Ron un placer inmenso.  
  
Harry y Ginny por mientras pensaban en que estaria haciendo Hermoine  
y con el solo hecho de preguntarselo les dio ganas de incursionar en   
el tema ambos.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota: si quieres saber que pasa enviame Reviews, pues no enviare  
una historia que nadie leeria, si quieren que no la siga tambien  
diganmelo en Reviews.  
  
Nos vemos en otra historia. Si los lectores haci lo desean.  
Chauussa 


	3. La Capa Negra

Capitulo 3:  
  
Ron se subia en un placer que solo el sexo puede otorgar, Mione le   
tenia la intimidad en la boca y el solo podia gemir del intenso   
placer que ella le provocaba debajo de la manta de invisibilidad.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Ron exploto orgasmicamente en la boca de  
la intrepida que lo habia hecho feliz.  
  
  
En ese momento Hermione se puso en pie, quito la manta y se dirigio  
al baño a tomar agua, picaramente Ron se fue tras ella buscando   
algo mas, Hermione entro al baño con Ron sin que ella supiese, al   
entrar al baño Ron la tomo contra la pared dentro de uno de los baños  
la puso de espalda y energicamente le subio la falda y le bajo las   
bragas que cayeron al suelo, la tomo de las caderas y Hermione en ese  
momento le dijo  
  
-¡Hasme tuya Ron Weasley!- con voz excitada  
  
A Ron le dieron muchas mas ganas y se lo introdujo mientras con sus   
manos tocaba sus pechos, tenia a Hermione de espalda y le comia el   
cuello a besos mientras ella gemia de intenso placer, estuvieron   
un buen tiempo en esa pocision hasta que Ron se puso muy tenso,  
apreto todos los musculos mientras Hermione se hundia en el maximo  
placer, Ron termino. Ambos se vistieron sin decir palabra y salieron  
del baño tomados de las manos, se habia formado una nueva pareja,  
ahora Harry estaba con Ginny y Hermione con Ron. Al volver se   
sentaron ante las miradas expectantes de Harry y su novia, Ron lo   
miro y le cerro el ojo, Harry respondio con una sonrisa picara,  
Hermione se sento exhausta y se quedo dormida en la mitad del juego  
en los brazos de Ron.  
  
Lo que nadie sabia era que del otro lado del campo de juego, habia   
alguien que deseaba a Hermione, aunque sea una sangre-sucia segun  
decia, la deseaba, la queria poseer.   
  
-Sera mia, pronto- pensaba la extraña persona  
-la poseere, la hare completamente mia-   
  
Sin duda era alguien obsesionado con Hermione. Harry por mientras  
ponia una mano encima de la pierna de Ginny y ella una el da el  
mientras se besaban, Ron desperto a Hermione mientra le decia  
  
-Esos dos estan acalorados- riendo  
-nosotros tambien- dijo Hermione que parecia insaciable  
  
-Hermione te amo- le dijo Ron derrepente con ternura  
-yo tambien mi amor- respondio sutilmente  
  
Estaban en esto cuando en el frente la persona extraña lanzo un  
hechizo que levanto a Ron por los aires y lo trajo hacia el  
  
Hermione se asusto muchisimo y saco su varita magica pero la   
persona extraña era mas poderosa.  
  
-Alejate de Hermione- dijo la voz extraña  
-¿porque?- pregunto Ron  
  
En ese momento recibio un fuerte golpe y cayo hasta el campo de juego  
inconsiente. Lo ulimo que dijo Ron antes de que le pegaran fue  
Slytherin.  
  
La persona extraña desaparecio de donde habia golpeado brutalmente  
a Ron y se dirigio nuevamente donde el para matarlo. Aparecio en el  
en el campo de juego con una capa negra que no dejaba ver su cara,   
Hermione bajaba tan rapido como podia mientras Harry no se habia   
dado ni cuenta pues Ginny lo tenia encantado con los apasionados   
besos que le daba.  
  
Al llegar abajo Hermione insulto al hombre de capa negra y este le   
le pregunto   
-¿Fue Ron quien te hizo suya por primera vez?   
-NO!!, dijo Hermione  
-¿Quien fue?- Amada mia dijo ahora mas sutilmente  
-¡¡Fue otra persona y no te pienso decir quien es!!1- Grito Hermione  
-Lo descubrire te lo aseguro y cuando lo haga, matare al que haya sido-  
  
Tras esto desaparecio por la entrada sin que nadie se atreviese a   
detenerlo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
El capitulo cuatro lo enviare apenas tenga tiempo, pues tengo mucho  
trabajo  
  
Chauussa envienme Reviews porfa'   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. ¿Violacion o No?

Capitulo 4:  
  
La capa negra se habia desvanecido. Hermione corrio donde Ron se   
encontraba y lo abrazo fuerte pidiendole que no se muriera. Ron  
seguia inconciente, el golpe habia sido brutal.   
Harry alzo la vista al fin, y bajaron rapidamente con Ginny al igual  
que Arthur y Molly tomaron a Ron en brazos y se lo llevaron a su casa.  
Al llegar tendieron a Ron en un sillon mientras Hermione se desarmaba  
en lagrimas. Ron desperto derrepente y le dijo con voz muy suave:  
  
-Hermione te amo-  
-Yo tambien mi amor- Contesto ella  
  
Ron se durmio y lo llevaron a su cama, al menos solo necesitaba   
descansar ahora de la terrible caida. Mione salio de la sala llendo  
al bosque pues necesitaba pensar y estar sola, fue muy terrible la   
caida de Ron pero tambien le preocupaba el extraño ser de quien Ron  
habia sido victima. De pronto miro al cielo, los arboles y sintio   
que nada se movia, los pajaros no cantaban, ¿que significaba esto?.  
Inmediatamente corrio de vuelta a la casa, y cuando estaba a metros  
de llegar volvio a aparecercele la capa extraña que habia atacado   
a Ron pero ahora solo a centimetros de ella.  
Se asusto pero no grito, saco su varita magica y lo apunto en señal  
de amenaza. La capa a gran velocidad tomo su varita y la quebro en  
dos, en ese momento ella se desvanecio, lo esquivaba mientras gritaba   
a Harry que estaba en casa con los demas, pero nadie la escuchaba  
pues dentro de la casa Harry estaba muy entretenido mirando un   
extraño aparato muggle llamado television junto a Ginny y los demas.  
  
-¡Ayudenme! ¡Ayudenme por favor!- gritaba desesperada Granger  
-¡Callate, debes ser mia, ahora!- mientras la rodeaba intentando que  
no escape  
-¡No voy a ser tuya! ¡Nunca!- gritaba casi llorando Hermione  
  
De un momento a otro el hombre tras la capa la embistio tirandola en el  
suelo, ella cayo de espaldas y el saco su varita magica y lanzo un   
hechizo que hizo que unas cuantas ramas de arboles amarraran a Mione,  
de las manos. Cuando la tubo amarrada, s desabrocho el cinturon y dejo  
caer la capa y sus pantalones, de seguro la violaria, la tomo   
poniendose atras de ella y le levanto la falda para despues desgarrar  
la braguita que llevaba, la preparo y se lo introdujo fuertemente  
  
-¡¡NOOO!!- se escucho en todos lados, hasta los que se encontraban  
en la casa escucharon el grito ahogado de Hermione  
  
Ron se desperto de un salto y como pudo bajo las escaleras y salio  
afuera, mientras veia como el sujeto a unos metros del violaba a su   
amada, Ron no pudo mas y se desmayo por lo debil que se encontraba  
nadie mas salio pues lo interesante del aparato muggle los tenia  
como en trance. Hermione al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no  
era tan malo y comenzo a disfrutarlo, se quedo callada mientras el  
hacia de todo dentro de ella y ella intentaba fingir el placer que  
el le otorgaba hasta que derrepente el sujeto se quedo quieto y   
apreto todos sus musculos para despues acabar y descontraer todos  
sus musculos.   
Hermione se habia dejado violar, le habia gustado al fin, y queria   
conocer quien era el que la habia hecho tan bien y se dio vuelta   
mientras el soltaba el hechizo y las manos de Hermione eran   
desamarradas.  
Fue una tremenda sorpresa ver la cara de aquella persona, lo miro  
y el le sonrio diciendo:  
  
-Te sorprende, ¿verdad?- dijo el  
-ehh- ella estaba sin habla  
-Siempre te quise, aunque nunca nos llevamos bien- añadio el  
-ehh- tu tambien me gustas pero yo estoy con Ron ahora  
-¿Pero a quien amas mas?- dijo el suavemente mirandola a los ojos  
-nose, de verdad te juro que nose- El aura se torno romantica y   
como nunca ellos hablaban con afecto el uno al otro  
-Solo dimelo por favor Hermione- rogandole  
-Dame tiempo, te dire y me decidire por uno de los dos- dijo regalandole  
esperanza  
  
El agacho la cabeza y se fue tomando la capa y cubriendose, camino dos  
o tres pasos, la miro tiernamente y le dijo  
  
-Estare esperando tu respuesta, y perdoname por todo lo malo que he  
hecho-   
  
Continuo su camino, mientras ella se levantaba y lo miraba irse, sin  
decir una palabra volvio a la casa. Paso a levantar a Ron quien estaba  
tirado en el suelo, lo levanto lentamente y lo subio a su cama, lo   
acosto, lo tapo con las frazadas y le dijo que lo queria mucho pero   
no tanto como a...   
En ese momento entro Harry a la habitacion muy alegre hablando maravillas  
dela television o aparato muggle como el decia. Se pusieron a conversar  
y bajaron los dos a continuar mirando TV.  
  
Hemione se sento sola en una silla, Arthur estaba en primera fila junto  
a Molly y no se despegaban de la tele.  
  
Ginny subio las escaleras y llamo sigilosamente a Harry para que el   
subiese con ella, subieron lentamente intentando no hacer ningun ruido  
aunque Mione ya se habia dado cuenta pero no dijo nada pues no queria   
interrumpir la relacion de Harry con Ginny.  
Al subir las escaleras vieron a Ron durmiendo y Ginny tomo de la mano  
a Harry y lo llevo a su pieza, abrieron la puerta y al estar los dos  
dentro ella cerro con llave, se sentaron en la cama y se dieron un  
beso apasionado mientras se abrasaban y se tocaban por todos lados,   
Ella estaba excitadisima con las caricias del. Se besaron mientras  
se acostaban encima de la cama y se hiban tocando.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Este a sido el cuarto capitulo y preparense para el quinto que les  
aseguro pervertira sus mentes y a la vez los llevara a tener distintos  
sentimientos mientras atraviesan la historia.  
  
Chauussa  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Noche en casa Weasley

Capitulo 5:  
  
En la pieza los gemidos de Ginny se hacian evidentes mientras Harry  
le sacaba la ropa y besaba sus pechos  
  
-¡harry, ay!, sigue!- decia Ginny muy excitada  
  
a Harry esto mas le gustaba y continuaba tocandola y besandola, luego  
la faldita dejandola sol con sus bragas puestas, en ese momento se   
separo de ella solo para observarla.  
  
-Eres preciosa- Dijo con cara de excitado  
-¿Tu crees?- Respondio ella   
-Si Ginny eres maravillosamente bella- dijo  
  
Dicho esto se lanzo encima de ella, y comenzo el juego otra vez,  
Ginny le sacaba la ropa a el hasta que lo dejo totalmente desnudo,  
miro su verga que estaba bien parada, y instintivamente la sujeto  
con las manos dirigiendola a su entrepierna. Para no demorar ni   
distraer a Ginny, Harry solo corrio el calzoncito de ella hacia un   
lado dejando su intimidad descubierta, ella lo puso entre sus piernas  
y comenzaron a sentir el maximo placer, ella era suave por dentro  
Harry embestia una y otra vez mientras ella gemia de placer, era lo  
mejor para ella y aferrandose a los barrotes de la cama sentia todo  
lo que Harry tenia para ella. De un momento a otro Harry se volvio  
salvaje como nunca, parece que habia entrado un tigre en el, y tomo  
a Ginny de la cintura con fuerza y empezo a entrar muy fuerte, esto  
a ella le incomodo al principio pues le dolia pero luego ya no, se  
transformaba en lo mas rico jamas probado por ella. Parecian dos   
fieras haciendo el amor, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la   
habitacion, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban mirando tele, Arthur  
se dio cuenta pero no le llamo la atencion, pero a Hermione si asi que  
le subio el volumen al maximo para que no se escuchase lo que pasaba  
en el piso de arriba.  
  
Harry acabo al rato despues y obviamente Ginny ya habia tenido varios  
orgasmos.  
  
Se sentaron en la cama mientras se vestian  
  
-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Harry con delicadeza  
-Me encanto Harry, ¿cuando vamos a hacerlo otra vez?- dijo ella  
-ehmmm... bueno cuando tu quieras- respondio harry   
  
Ginny salio de la pieza en camino al baño, se bajo las bragas recien  
puestas y hizo sus necesidades. harry por mientras en la pieza   
terminaba de vestirse y pensaba en como harian con Ginny para tener   
relaciones dentro de Hogwarts porque al dia siguiente empezaban las  
clases asi que debian alistarse e irse.  
  
Harry pidio permiso disculpandose por tener que irse a casa de sus   
tios a preparar sus cosas, se despidio con un tierno beso de Ginny  
diciendole que volveria esa misma noche para que partiesen juntos a   
la estacion. Feliz ella entro de vuelta en la casa y comenzo a ordenar  
sus cosas, Hermione partio donde Ron que ya estaba mejor y se podia   
levantar, Arthur y Molly tambien fueron a verlo y de pronto toda la  
energia volvio a Ron, se sentia mucho mejor y comenzaron a alistarse  
junto a Hermione para irse al dia siguiente a la Escuela de Magia  
y Hechiceria.  
  
Al llegar la noche las cosas estaban ordenadas y listas, Ron dormia   
junto a Hermione en su cama y Ginny esperaba ansiosa la llegada de   
Harry. Arthur tomo la television y se la llevo a su pieza y se acostaron  
con Molly diciendoles a ellos que se acuesten temprano tambien porque  
mañana empezaban las clases.  
  
Hermione pensaba en brazos de Ron quien era mas conveniente para ella  
el ser misterioso que la fornicaba con lujuria, o Ron que era mas   
tierno, no hallaba por cual decidirse, y de tanto pensar se quedo   
dormida en brazos de Ron.  
  
Ginny estaba quedandose dormida tambien en el sillon de la sala cuando  
tocaron la puerta.  
  
-¡Harry!- Grito emocionada  
-Hola mi amor- dijo el  
-Hola, ¿como estas?- pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos  
-Bien, me fue bien, traigo todas mis cosas- contesto el  
-Que bueno, entralas aqui en la sala y preparate- dijo con voz misteriosa  
-Prepararme ¿para que?- con cara de signo de pregunta  
-para acostarte conmigo- dijo ansiosa  
  
Harry se sintio en las nubes, dormiria con su amada en la misma cama,  
Arthur y Molly no se darian cuenta por el ruido de la TV, Hermione  
estaba con Ron en sus propios asuntos, todo era ideal para una velada  
de sexo en la casa de los Weasley.  
  
Ron en tanto se habia despertado y un pequeño bulto se le habia   
levantado al ver que Hermione dormia junto a el con una camisola (lease  
tambien Babydoll, Pijama, etc) muy sexy, sin ropa interior lo que  
excitaba en gran manera a Ron, intento tocarla pero ella estaba muy  
dormida y le saco la mano de sus pechos, se dio vuelta y le dio la  
espalda, Ron la tapo y paso su mano bajo las sabanas y comenzo a tocar  
sus piernas y su trasero. Hermione sin embargo lo unico que queria era  
dormir, ademas no podia dejar que Ron le hiciera nada mientras ella  
estuviese tan insegura respecto de lo que queria, asi que le pidio  
que por favor la dejara dormir.  
  
Ron un poco molesto por esto saco su varita magica del velador, y lanzo  
un hechizo al cuerpo de Hermione, se trataba de que dormiria y no   
sentiria nada de lo que pase con su cuerpo.(De alguna forma tiene que   
resultar cierto? **Slash**). Despues de decir las palabras magicas  
la empezo a acariciar por todas partes, le tocaba los pechos con ganas,  
las piernas, el entrepierna y sobretodo lo que tenia frente a el, el   
trasero de su amada, decidio por sacar su intimidad fuera de su   
calzoncillo y rozar a Hermione con ella por sus gluteos, al fin la puso  
de espaldas en la cama y se subio arriba, separo un poco sus piernas  
y le puso su "cosita" entre las piernas de ella, se lo introdujo   
como pudo desde atras pero por donde se debia, rapidamente empezo a   
embestirla una y otra vez, estaba excitadisimo, tocaba sus gluteos   
y la miraba mientras entraba y salia a gran velocidad una y otra y   
otra y otra y otra vez hasta que acabo, exhausto cayo al lado de ella   
y se durmio.  
  
Mientras tanto en la otra habitacion Harry y Ginny no paraban, ya iban  
tres veces y no lograban satisfacer sus ganas, continuaron toda la noche  
hasta que cayeron ambos dormidos consumidos por los orgasmos que habian  
tenido.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aqui acaban de leer el quinto capitulo, el sexto viene pronto, ya  
en Hogwarts que pasara¿?, seguiran juntos Harry y Ginny, con quien   
se queda Hermione¿?, que creen uds??.  
  
Manden Reviews please.  
Chauussa  
  
Slash Black  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. La llegada a Hogwarts

Capitulo 6:  
  
Durmieron solo un poco esa noche los 4 en casa de los Weasley,  
Fred y George nunca supieron pues andaban de campamento con  
sus amores Alicia y Angelica, pero esa es otra historia.   
  
Se levantaron tomaron sus cosas pasaron a despedirse de los  
padres de Ron y se fueron los cuatro rumbo al tren que los esperaba  
al llegar les tocaba cruzar por el muro. Ginny fue la primera y   
paso muy bien, Harry decidio ir tras ella y tambien paso muy bien  
pero Hermione y Rn no podian pasar, se habian pegado ya varias   
veces contra el muro y la gente habia llamado a la policia pues  
creian que estaban locos, lo intentaron una vez mas y pasaron, al   
llegar al otro lado Harry y Ginny los quedaron mirando con cara   
de pregunta. Pues los dos venian con sus ropas todas desastradas.  
  
-No se pueden aguantar un poco- Dijo Ginny algo enfadada  
-no es lo que tu piensas- respondio Ron  
-lo que paso es que no podiamos pasar- añadio Hermione   
-ah, pero es que no debes pasar con malos pensamientos Hermione- dijo Harry  
-pasar con malos pensamientos??, ¿Como es eso?- Pregunto Ron  
-No puedes llegar y pasar, tu mente debe estar tranquila sin   
perturbaciones como por ejemplo, penes y espaldas, en tu caso- miro a Hermione  
y sin pensar en piernas, entrepiernas o pechos- dirigiendose a Ron  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron y sin palabras abordaron el tren, dentro de el   
Harry se encontro con Draco quien le dijo  
  
-Que tal, pedazo de basura-   
-Vamos Draco, no peliemos- Dijo Harry  
-Que te pasa te volviste gay- Draco dijo hechandose para atras  
-No, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de Ginny- dijo Harry  
-eeemmm... bueno pero no te me acerques, no me pegues tus gustos-   
  
Draco se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su asiento, Ron y Hermione  
se sentaron juntos frente a Ginny y Potter, Draco dos asientos mas atras  
miraba hacia el asiento donde los cuatro se encontraban y para  
su sorpresa vio que Hermione iba en el asiento de la orilla y que   
su falda era muy corta y se le veian muy bien los interiores que   
llevaba puestos.  
Hermione se puso de pie diciendo que iba al baño y se fue al lado   
de Draco, al sentarse le dijo:  
  
-Hola Draco-   
-Hola Sangre sucia- dijo despreciandola  
-Sangre sucia?, si mal no recuerdo te fornicaste a esta sangre sucia  
en el bosque cerca de la casa de los Weasley- dijo ella  
-Si, pero ya no siento nada por ti- dijo esquivandole la mirada  
-¿Asi?- pregunto con voz amenazante  
-Si- Respondio el con firmeza  
  
hermione le puso una mano en su intimidad y lo hizo subir de tamaño,  
lo estaba pajeando, Draco estaba por tomarla besarla pero cuando lo  
iba a hacer ella se levanto y se fue al baño diciendole  
  
-Acuerdate, yo no te gusto Mi amor- dirigiendose a Draco  
  
Draco mordido decidio seguirla al baño pero ella le cerro la puerta  
en la cara sin dejarlo entrar, se sintio enfadadisimo pero no dijo   
nada, simplemente volvio a su asiento. Dentro del baño hermione   
pensaba en como hacer que Draco cambiase, pues no queria estar con   
el si el la trataba tan mal y en cambio Ron la trataba como a una   
Reina (no sabia lo que habia pasado la noche anterior).  
  
Decidio por le momento seguir con Ron pues era mas atento y caballero.  
Harry con Ginny seguian en su propio mundo, besandose y acariciandose,  
eran hasta el momento la pareja perfecta.  
  
Asi pasaron todo el viaje los tortolos, pues eran mas recatados que  
Hermione y no lo hacian en cualquier lugar, habia algo especial en   
ellos, algo que a pesar de ser polos opuestos, se atraian y se amaban  
locamente.  
  
Al fin llegaron a Hogwarts y comenzaron a subir las escalas con sus   
maletas, entraron y como ya conocian sus habitaciones cada uno fue  
para la suya y despues bajaron a cenar rapidamente pues el tren   
se habia demorado mucho en salir de la estacion y el atraso se dio a  
notar, se sentaron a la mesa mientras conversaban. Los cuatro comian  
como si no hubiesen comido en una semana, y por debajo de la mesa  
Harry le acariciaba los muslos a su dulce Ginny, mientras por el otro  
lado era Hermione la que movia sus manos rapidamente por el cuerpo   
de Ron.  
  
Draco desde la otra mesa miraba atentamente cada gesto de Hermione   
hacia Ron quien cada 2 minutos sufria de una coloracion roja en su   
cara, despues de comer hasta saciarse se fueron los cuatro a la   
habitacion de Harry y comenzaron a leer sus libros, pues al otro dia  
ya les tocaba dificil con Severus a primera hora. Al cabo de unas   
horas de duro estudio decidieron irse a dormir, pero al ver que  
Ron y Ginny se habian quedado dormidos encima de la cama de harry   
no supieron que hacer. Asi que se acostaron los cuatro en la misma  
cama. Hermione le saco la ropa a Ron dejandolo unicamente con ropa   
interior mientras el pedia que porfavor lo dejen dormir. Ginny  
se levanto y se desvistio para luego ponerse un pijama y acostarse  
Ron y Harry se acostaron a las orillas y las dos chicas al centro.  
Apagaron la luz y comenzo el show, Ron besaba a Hermione y Harry a   
Ginny.  
  
Hermione acariciaba en su parte mas intima a Ron y este lo disfrutaba  
lo jalaba una y otra vez luego de un momento Hermione desaparecio  
de la almohada y se fue abajo a lamer con lujuria el cuerpo de su Ron.  
Ginny por mientras era ya penetrada por Harry quien le daba duro y   
parejo. Ginny no hacia mas que gemir de placer mientras el la tomaba  
de los pechos y se los besaba, dandole un maximo placer.  
Hermione en tanto estaba disfrutando de lo que habia encontrado entre  
las piernas de Ron hasta que Ron se puso muy tenso y termino en la   
boca de Hermione.  
Luego ella subio de nuevo y se durmieron, Harry y Ginny no se quedaron  
atras y lo hicieron casi tres veces esa noche por lo que Ron y Hermione  
partieron a sus respectivas cama. harry y Ginny sin embargo la lujuria  
los llamo y lo hicieron en muchas pocisiones hasta que no pudieron mas  
y cayeron tumbados en la cama y se durmieron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el sueño los consumia, no podian continuar   
despiertos hacian todo lo que podian pero las ojeras los delataban  
asi que empezaron los rumores de que Ginny se habia acostado con Potter.  
  
Despues de clases Ron y hermione se fueron a la sala comun a conversar,  
y Ginny con Harry fueron a dormir un rato, antes de que empesara el   
quidditch, en la sala comun Ron estaba encandilado por lo que sus ojos  
veian, las piernas de Hermione le encantaban y las miraba con deseo,  
y cuando iba a comenzar a tocarlas aparecio Draco  
  
-Pelirrojo desaparecete- dijo enfadado  
-No Ron no te vallas- dijo Hermione  
-Te vas o te saco a patadas- añadio Draco  
-Lo siento mucho, Hermi-   
  
Ron se puso en pie y por el miedo que tenia de Draco salio de la   
habitacion  
  
Draco tomo a Hermione con fuerza y se la llevo del brazo hasta su  
alcoba, al llegar la tumbo en la cama  
  
-Dejame idiota!- le grito Hermione  
-disculpame-dijo Draco  
-No queria admitirlo pero tengo algo que decirte Hermione- con voz sutil  
-¿Que?- contesto Hermione, ya no enfadada porque la mirada dulce y   
apasible de Draco la habia conmovido  
-Siempre he sido el malo aqui, pero sabes, me he enamorado de ti  
perdidamente y no se como arreglar esta situacion-   
-oh, Draco, tu tambien me gustas, y deberias saberlo muy bien amor-   
dijo Hermione  
-¿y porque andas con Ron?- pregunto  
-porque me trata bien, me quiere, me hace sentir como una reina- respondio ella  
-y si yo te tratase asi??-  
-yo andaria contigo a ojos cerrados- volvio a responder  
  
Draco puso su cara frente a la de ella a escasos centimetros de su   
boca. 


End file.
